


on the mark

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [71]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Biting, Community: femslash100, F/F, Marking, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do what your instincts tell you to do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the mark

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Red/Snow - biting.

Snow feels the warm weave of the sheets rasp across her back as Red hauls her down the bed by her thighs.  Red’s arms are corded with muscle—both as a werewolf and as a peasant—but she focuses her strength intently on the naked skin before her.

“The smell of you,” Red says, voice a low growl.  “I can’t get enough, I just…” She closes her eyes like she’s overwhelmed, rubs her forehead against Snow’s inner thigh like she can’t possibly stay away.

“Then don’t stop,” Snow says, craning her neck to look at Red.  “Do what your instincts tell you to do.”

“But,” Red starts, her pupils blown, but Snow just smiles.

“I trust you.”

Red doesn’t need anything else before she lowers her face between Snow’s legs.

Snow is expecting the warmth of Red’s tongue and lips, the wetness and pressure, but her back arches and she groans when Red sinks her teeth deep into the softest flesh of her inner thigh, a part of her body so private no one but Red had ever seen it before.  “Goodness,” she sighs, the bite aching in the best way.

“I couldn’t help it,” Red says, licking over the bite.  “I just _wanted._ ”

“I’m glad,” Snow sighs, waiting for the next perfect flash of pain.  “I’m glad you want.”


End file.
